


Sammy’s first steps

by Apololover



Series: More whiskey verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disability, Disabled Sam Winchester, Gen, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Pre-Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apololover/pseuds/Apololover
Summary: Sammy was almost a year and a half the first time he walked, Dean still remembers it clearly, even though he was a small child at the time. Now, it feels like that time, but a thousand times better.
Series: More whiskey verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495598
Kudos: 60





	Sammy’s first steps

Sammy was almost a year and a half the first time he walked, Dean still remembers it clearly, even though he was a small child at the time. He remembers that his father started leaving them with Lorna, an ugly woman who didn't care about them at all, she didn't even realize if they ate or not, Dean had to constantly tell her when Sam was hungry, he knew it because Sam would start to cry out loud and his face would redden, his mouth would start to open and close as if he were trying to suck something.

Dean remember thinking Sammy was sick, because he cried constantly and had to be carried everywhere, Sam would sometimes crawl toward Dean when they were on the floor and far from each other, but with them moving around from one place to another and with the sitters putting his brother to sleep all the time, Sam never had the chance to try and walk.

One day, when John got out to get some food for Dean and Sam, they were left alone in the motel, they were sitting next to each other on the couch watching cartoons, Sam was talking baby nonsense and sucking his little fist and Dean could tell his brother was hungry, he also knew that they still had some of Sammy's last bottle in the fridge, so he went to the kitchenette to get it for Sam.

Dean walked to the kitchen watching Sam, who was still on the couch, he opened the door of the fridge to get the bottle out and he swears it only took it a second, but when he next looked at Sammy, his baby brother was standing in front of the sofa with his hands on the seat, Dean's first instinct was to run toward Sam before he fell and hurt himself but when he saw Sam trying to waddle toward him, Dean started calling for Sam to come to him, instead.

Dean walked three steps toward Sam and opened his arms to him "Come on Sammy, come here"

Sam let go of the couch and started walking in wobbly steps to his brother, Dean was so happy, Sammy was walking, he was finally walking, when Sam reached his brother, he threw his arms to Dean who hugged him hard and long and kissed his chubby cheek.

“You walk Sammy, you did it!”

Sam answered his brother with baby talk, Dean carried him to the couch and sat him next to him, Dean gave sam his bottle, he was grinning from ear to ear, his brother was finally walking. Dean was a happy kid.

Of all of his childhood memories, that was one of the more valuable for Dean, it was ironic that something that had made him so happy at that time, today only make him feel nostalgic and remorseful.

Dean was sitting in one of the gym chairs of the rehabilitation center where his brother lived at the time, Sam had had to spend a month and a half in total in the hospital and had moved to the center three weeks ago, the center specialized in cases of trauma rehabilitation like his brother's and was near the car shop where Dean worked at Sioux Falls.

Dean hadn't come to any of Sam's sessions, although, he wished he had, but he had work and Sam hadn't want him there until today. Today, Sam would try to take some steps in the parallel bars without the harness, it would be almost as if he was walking, almost.

Sammy appeared at the gym door in his wheelchair followed by cindy his physiotherapist, he was wearing his leg braces over his pants and made his way to the parallel bars, he parked his chair in front of them, locked the wheels of the wheelchair and his braces, then, he started trying to stand up, he was having difficulty getting up on his own.

"Tell me if you need help Sam, it's okay" Cindy said kindly.

"No, no, it's fine I can do it"

Dean was paralyzed in his chair watching Sam struggling to stand up, he could see his brother's frustration on his face, facing the difficulty of doing something that had seemed so simple a few months ago. Sam gained momentum and stood up quickly, clutching the bars tightly, he took a deep breath to regain his balance and concentrate, as soon as Dean saw Sam stand between the bars, Dean moved towards the end of these, without even thinking about it.

"It's okay Sam, you're doing good. Take a moment and then try to take a step. I'm just behind you," said Cindy encouraging him.

Sam took a first small step, using the muscles of his abdomen to move his legs, just as Cindy had taught him.

Sam was looking at his feet in concentration, he took other step and another, his arms were trembling at the efort of supporting his body weight with them.

"Keep going Sam, you're doing good, keep going" said Dean taking a step toward Sam.

"Look at me Dean, I'm walking" Sam smiled big to his brother showing him the dimples that had been missing for months, until now.

"Yes, Sammy you are" Dean's voice was broken and he was struggling to contain the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

Sammy was walking, in his own way, but he was doing it, Dean missed seeing his little brother up and walking, his heart was pounding fast in his chest from the happiness he could see on Sam's face, his brother took two more steps toward Dean, before his arms began to shake harder but before Sam could fall to the floor, Dean was by his side holding him by the waist.

"I got you Sammy, I got you" Dean said as he held Sam on his arms. 

Cindy went to bring the wheelchair to Sam.

"You saw me, Dean, I walked by myself again" Sam said panting and happy.

"Yes, you did, little brother. I'm so proud of you, Sammy" he hugged Sam tightly and gave him a sweet kiss on the shoulder. It had felt like that first time he had seen Sam walked but a thousand times better, because now, Dean knew the worth each step had.


End file.
